guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hourglass Staff
This may be the first weapon for Necromancers and Mesmers that does Fire Damage - are there any others? Krenn 08:56, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Though I am not sure, I don't think I have ever come across one, I shall go and check now. - Russell Willis 09:22, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Edit I just checked and there seem to be no other staves for Necromancers or Mesmers that deal Fire Damage. - Russell Willis 09:25, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wasn't there an entry for Design-A-Weapon '07 that featured hour glasses? 66.214.173.22 13:38, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::Not that I remember them showing. 14:08, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The Wayward Ward entry from 2006 looks kind of like an hourglass. -- Gordon Ecker 16:52, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Just checked the 07 winners page, and didn't notice any staff that featured hourglasses. I will note though that I've had some problems with my eyes lately and my vision is not as good as it usually is, so it's certainly possible I could have missed or overlooked it. DKS01 01:39, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :On the damage note: I have found Fire damage (and I believe Cold damage) Amber and Jade Wands belonging to the rit attributes, when they normally are Lightning damage --Gimmethegepgun 17:23, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, the (non-green) loot versions of Ritualist and Energy Storage weapons have a randomly selected elemental damage type. -- Gordon Ecker 17:32, 12 July 2007 (CDT) I can't create it I have just bought the pre-release pack of GW:EN, and I can't create any of the weapons. I tried /preorder, /bonusitems and /bonus. It only gives me the Spear and Scythe from the NF pre-release pack. Maybe that is the problem? That they don't work together? Shame, and if this can be confirmed by more people, I'll send a support ticket to Anet, cus for now I payed 5 euro's for a NF trailer and access to the Preview Weekend. Blaze 07:12, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :You need GW:EN before you can get them from /bonus. GW:EN isn't live yet, so you're going to have to wait until August 24 before you can even attempt to create it from /bonus. --Kale Ironfist 07:16, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, there is no notice of this. All the box and the FAQ say is that you get the items. Too bad :( Blaze 07:26, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::The preorder items will be available before the game goes live. All previous preorder items only became available after an update patch that added support for them. See Game_updates/20060309 for an example of the Factions preorder items going live. I can't find the update that added Nightfall preorder items, but I know for a fact that I was running around presearing with a scythe and spear a while before Nightfall was released. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 10:16, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::btw, what's with August 24? GW:EN goes live on 31st... Blaze 13:22, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The 24th is when the preview weekend begins. 13:25, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I see, didn't even know that they put a date on that. Blaze 14:18, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I checked my keys for my account via the options menu at char creation and it lists as the bonus items for my account from NF and EN (darksteel bow, glacial blade, hourglass staff...) but in game when I type /preorder it does not show access to the EN items. Guess Anet havent added them yet. Rcollins779x 21:17, 20 July 2007 (CDT) How is the attribute req chosen on this? When you create one of these, is the req(attrib) going to be tied to the profession of the char which created it? If so, 2 questions. 1)What will happen when it's given to a hero. 2) What happens when you make it on a Warrior. 11-22 Requires 9 Strength? for the win. Anyone got any ideas, please post em up. - Yellow Monkey 20:44, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :There has been another weapon with various attribute reqs, can't remember which. But I think it will list all of the attributes. Also, req doesn't really matter on staffs, since it only gives you the dmg, and I for one never wand. Not in PvE because it screws over targets of my hench, not in PvP, because there are too much penalties for "wanding" and not wanding makes you start casting instantly. Blaze 20:51, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::See Chimeric Prism for the item in question. It will likely be something like that... (T/ ) 21:48, 20 July 2007 (CDT)